Stuck in Death City
by ScarletEaterEvans
Summary: Me and My big brother have somehow been transported to Death City and are enrolled in the DWMA. Not knowing how to get out do they go with the flow or fight their way out? Please read SoMa
1. Chapter 1 How'd we get here?

**Scarlet-Welcome!**

**Maka- It's a whole new story!**

**Scarlet- Exactly! First s0uleaterevans isn't my real brother he just acts like one therefore 'big brother' but he is in the story, and secondly this story is gonna be AWESOME! I couldn't get it off my mind last night!**

**Soul- Not cool**

**Scarlet- shut up! Your mean!**

**Soul- Whatever, Scarlet doesn't own diddly squat except her OC's and such.**

**Scarlet- All is forgiven! Now read then review if you don't well, I guess you just don't like my stories! *hides in corner with chrona***

Chapter 1

**Scarlet's POV**

"ehhhhhh," I moaned falling off my bed "Ow! What the hell?"

I looked around the room. "Where am I?" I whispered not recognizing my surroundings. I got up and walked out of the room. "Soul?" I called for my older brother "Are you here too?"

I heard foot steps from behind me "Scarlet? Yeah I'm here, but where exactly is here?"

"Well," I said looking at his new appearance with wide eyes "If my calculations are right were in death city and um Soul, well you look like soul!"

His eyes got wide when he finally focused on me. "S-Scarlet you look like Maka!"

He was right my light brown hair was put in pig tails and I was dressed in a Purple mini skirt and a black vest with one of those puffy dress shirts under, and combat boots. "Your talking Mr. Cool! And nice teeth."

Soul looked down, his eyes got wider when he saw that he was wearing a red shirt with a shinigami sama necklace with jeans and the actual Soul's shoes. "How the he..."

"Soul!" I grabbed his hand and ran out of the door to the apartment we were in "We'll be late!"

"For what?" He asked

"School, duh!" I yell

"Your thinking about school at this time?" he yelled back

"No!" I stopped and looked into the eyes of my taller brother "Shinigami Sama will have answers and if we don't get there at 8 exactly Kid will get mad!"

I giggled at him then cocked my head showing off my big brown eyes. "Now let's go!"

We finally arrived at shibusen when I saw Soul and Maka parking their motorcycle.

"Soul! Maka!" I shouted waving my hands in the air causing them to turn around and look at us. Their expressions screamed "OHMAHDEATH! Those kids look like us!"

I ran to the weapon and miester. "Excuse me but do I know you?" Maka asked

I hugged her then her weapon. "No, but we certainly know you! Me and my brother are your biggest fans!" I yelled

"Scarlet calm down." My brother set his hand on my head "Sorry about her she loves you guys."

"Mhm but I love Kid more!" I jumped up and down. Why? You might be wondering well I'm only 13 and these guys are like 3 years older than me and my brother is 20 so I'm the youngster. "I have so many questions for you! But you know that can wait, where's Shinigami Sama?"

"Uh, we can show you." Maka replied a little wonder struck

Maka and I turned to the two Soul's copying the others movement

"Idiot." Maka and I stated in unison "Well let's get going!"

We looked at each other for a long moment before grabbing one of the Soul's hands and dragging them to the death room.

"Shinigami Sama," Maka said to the Death lord "these two are here to see you."

I being the youngest of all students in Shibusen, ran up to the death Lord with wide eyes and gasping "Lord Death! Big brother are you seeing this?"

"No doubt about it. This is cool!" My brother answered

I tugged at the robe the death Lord was wearing signaling him that I wanted a hug. The reaper looked down and picked me up. "Yay!" I cheered, If you haven't noticed I act like a kid a lot but sometimes I'll act my age like Hunny senpai from Ouran, "L- l- lord death? Could I ask you to take off your mask, please?"

"Sure!" the silly death god cheered taking off his skull mask reavealing a Male who looked just like Kid three stripes in his hair and all!

"I fucking knew it!" I giggled smiling. I kissed the death Lord on the cheek

I saw Spirit from the corner of my eye, I jumped from Lord Death and ran to Maka's father.

"Hey spirit! Am I adorable?"

"The adorablest!" His eyes got all big and he starred at me like "Oh my God! Mini Maka!"

"Thank you!" I put my finger to my cheek and tapped it, Spirit bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

I screamed in giggles. I ran over to Maka and pulled on her coat. "Maka would you take me to meet everyone else, please."

"Sure Scarlet." And we walked out of the death room gossiping about Soul and Soul.

**Scarlet- My favorite story so far!**

**Soul- cool!**

**S0uleaterevans- Good job sis! **

**Scarlet- It better be cool enough for you! Anyways please keep reading and PLEASE review p.s. My #1 reviewers are: Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness and s0uleaterevans thank you guys for reviewing like 3 times on each story it makes me smile when I read your comments! **


	2. Chapter 2 one on one Scarlet & Maka

**Scarlet- Eh hem! May I have your attention please! **

**~heads turn~ **

**Scarlet- I will not be making a different POV for this story due to not wanting to think like a 20 year old guy! That is all!**

**Black*Star- That's what she said!**

**Scarlet- Shut up! Oh wait one more thing! Crona is in the house! And he doesn't know how to deal with it!;)**

**Crona- S-She's r-right I-I don't know how to d-deal with this!**

Scarlet- I don't own Soul eater or the characters, but I do own me and my big brother!

**C**hapter 2

"Maka," I looked up at the confused miester "do you love your weapon?"

Her eyes got wide and she looked down at me "N-no I don't love my," she paused "yeah, yeah I do."

"Yay for fluff!" I yelled "So Maka, who we gonna see first?"

"Kid?" she asked

"Yes!" I yelled in my normal baby-like voice, jumping up and down laughing, like Patty

"Well he'll probably be in Professor Stein's class." Maka answered

I paused then yelled "Great let's just go into that crazed professor's classroom!" I grabbed her hand and ran to the professor's class

Maka knocked on the door then opened it "Professor Stein? Sorry I'm late but there's someone here to meet you."

I ran in and gave the professor a bear hug. "Professor Stein!"

"Random child!" he said trying to pull me off of him

I pulled away when I saw a certain symmetry obsessed male "KID!" I yelled running up the steps to the young shinigami's seat "PATTY! LIZ!"

I squeezed in between Patty and Kid and sat on my knees turning my head to Kid who had Googoo eyes

"SYMMETRY!" yelled the shinigami

I smiled "Excuse me young lady! Who are you?"

"Well to tell you that I must tell you who you are!" I yelled jumping back down to the professor, then jumping up on his desk "I was at my friends house one night when we stumbled upon a T.V. Show called 'Soul Eater' we clicked on the first episode and instantly got hooked." I went on and on about the T.V. Series me and my brother were so obsessed with "My favorite episode was when Maka and Soul were fighting Crona, when Medusa was trying to awaken the kishin, and Maka got infected with the madness and went insane! It was completely awesome! Ooh but that wasn't the best part! Maka and Soul were in the Black room and they were dancing it was so freaking kawaii!"

I saw Maka blushing from the corner of my eye, I ran over to her "Can we see Tsubaki and Blackstar now? Knowing Blackstar he's probably in a fight, and Maka?"

"Yeah, Scarlet?"

"Would you be my big sister? I've only had Soul all my life so I was wondering."

The room filled with 'awws' most of them coming from Kid.

"Sure! I'd love to be!" Maka said grabbing my small hand and walking out of the room

"Hey Maka? Can we go visit Crona real quick?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!" Maka smiled

We walked through the halls until we finally reached the pink haired boy's room, maka knocked on the door. "Hey Crona! It's me!"

"I-It's o-open!" A shaky voice called from behind the door

"Crona! OHMAHDEATH I don't know how to deal with this!" I yelled

"M-me either!" the pink haired boy cried

I gave him a hug trying to calm him down.

"Don't worry Crona I'm not going to hurt you!" I hugged him tighter but gently "I'm not ever gonna hurt you, actually I wanna be friends with you!"

"Y-you do?" he looked at Maka who shook her head approvingly

"Crona, do you wanna come with us to find Blackstar?"

"No! Blackstar scares me!" Crona cried

"Please!" I looked at him making my big brown eyes even bigger while lacing my fingers in his

"Uhhh, fine!"

Ragnarok popped out of Crona's body causing him to scream.

"Crona!" I screamed hitting Ragnarok in the head

"Owww!" the demon sword yelled "Crona how can you lat this girl walk all over you?"

"She's pretty Ragnarok!" Crona whispered to the chibi on his back

Although he was whispering I heard every word and blushed as bright as a tomato

"SCARLET!" My big brother ran in huffing "Oh thank death! I thought I'd lost you!"

**Scarlet- so what'd ya think? Pretty cute huh? **

**Crona- I still don't know how to deal with this!  
>Scarlet- That's okay! *Pats head* Anyways I have a challenge!<strong>

**Maka- the next 3 people to review on this story will get a spot in the story!**

**Scarlet- The review you must leave must say:**

**-Your name(can be a fake one to hide your ID)**

**-Your gender**

**-If your a miester or a weapon**

**Now go review! **


	3. Chapter 3 one on one Soul & Soul

**Me: Alright ladies and gents. This is s0uleaterevans speaking. My little sister has allowed me to write a chapter on what me and Soul were doing while Maka and Scarlet were doing there little tour.**

**Soul: Hehe yeah that was a fun way to pass up an hour.**

**Me: I love how the only difference between the two of us is our hair color. Pretty cool huh.**

**Soul: Yeah seeing as how everyone in my family has the same hair color. It's pretty annoying.**

**Me: Well would you do the honors Soul?**

**Soul: S0uleaterevans does not own Soul Eater or any of it's character's or the story for that matter. Just this chapter. Now R&R or I will eat your soul!**

**S0ul's pov**

Man. To think only yesterday I was writing fan fictions about my favorite anime and my favorite pairing from said anime.

And now I'm in their world!

Man this is so cool!

But I can't help but wonder how the hell Scarlet and I ended up here.

But at the moment I couldn't care less.

I was roaming the halls of Shibusen with Soul Eater Evans himself.

If I wasn't looking for my little sister right now this would be the coolest moment of my life ever!

Ah hell. It still is.

"Oi new guy. You in there?" I heard Soul ask.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Soul. I was lost in thought."

He gave me that toothy grin of his. "It's not cool to space out like that."

"Ha. you're one to talk. You space out everyday in school."

"Point taken. But can you blame me. School is so…."

"Not cool." I finished for him.

"Heh. About time I found someone whose almost as cool as I am." Soul exclaimed.

"Yeah. We are more alike than you think. Besides the fact that we look alike."

We slapped hands.

"Alright. Now let's go find my sister and your girlfriend." I told him.

"Oi watch it. She's not my…"

"Soul don't even try it. I know you better than you think." I said glancing at him. Giving him a toothy grin of my own.

He returned the favor. "I suppose you do."

"So when are you gonna man up and confess?" I asked him.

"When I think the time is right." he simply replied.

"Well I hope you have a good back up plan 'cuz I wouldn't be surprised if someone got to her before you did."

"What are you getting at?" he asked me sounding a bit annoyed.

"Where I come from. People seem to think that Maka and Kid would make a good couple." I said sounding a little disgusted.

"Whoa really? that's just not cool at all." he stated.

"Yeah tell me about it. I just don't see that working but that OCD bastard does love symmetry and Maka is pretty symmetrical if you think about it."

"Shit your right." he said as he realized what I said had truth to it.

"Listen," I started as I put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm not saying just dive in without thinking. All I'm saying is you need to be aware of opposition. Let those little bastards know that only cool guys like us get bookworms like Maka." I flashed him a toothy grin.

"Yeah but don't you dare even think about going after her." he warned me.

"Ha don't worry man. She looks too much like my sister."

After walking for a bit we ran into Black Star and Tsubaki.

"YAHOO! YOUR GOD HAS GRACED YOU WITH HIS….." but he stopped when he saw me.

Did I just cause Black Star to become speechless? Cool!

He looked at me. Then Soul. Then me again.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS GUY?" He yelled pointing at me.

"I'm Soul." I said.

"YOU'RE NOT SOUL! HE IS SOUL! SO I WILL ASK YOU ONE LAST TIME! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" oh boy his little brain is on overload.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! MY NAME IS SOUL AS WELL! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP IT'S NOT COOL TO YELL!" oops. Just noticed that I was yelling.

"Yeah it's not cool at all." Soul said giving me a sarcastic look.

"Ugh whatever I can't stay here all day I gotta go find my sister." I stated before walking off.

Soul and I were making our way over to Crona's room when I saw my sister with Maka.

"Scarlet!" I yelled running up to her.

****Me: Well there you go. That's what Soul and I were doing.**

**Soul: Pretty cool how the two of you got sucked into our world.**

**Me: Hell yeah it is.**

**Soul: Right then review or I will eat you soul!**


	4. Chapter 4 Aki!

**Scarlet- Now back to me!**

**S0uleaterevans- Let's do that again!**

**Scarlet- calm down Blackstar you can't hog all the spotlight!;)**

**s0uleaterevans- Hahaha very funny**

**Scarlet- My disclaimer is... I don't own anything! So R&R and fun schtuff!**

Chapter 2

"Big brother! Look it's Chrona!" I said still blushing causing my older brother to giggle

"YAHOO! IT'S ME YOUR..." A certain loud mouth barged through the door "AGAIN? WHO THE HELL ARE THESE PEOPLE?"

"Blackstar?" An evil grin swept across my face "I've been meaning to do this for a LONG time but never got the chance since I don't actually live here."

"WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?" Blackstar yelled

"Oh your in for it now." I hear my brother say

"scarlettttttttttttt KICK!" I high kicked the miester in the balls "Never punch my big sissy! It's not nice! You know Maka's stronger than you but your to ashamed to admit it!"

"Well did Maka surpass god?" Blackstar whimpered

"Nope! And neither did you! Your lucky you have Tsubaki to save your sorry ass all the time!" I yelled "Admit it Blackstar your no god! Your a coward retreating every battle."

"Whoa," Maka's Soul said "Nobody has every stood up to Blackstar before."

"And you!" I turned facing Soul, man I was really sounding like Renge from Ouran right now "Man up would you! Maka you wanna get stronger right?"

"Yeah." Maka said looking at me confused

"I could bet all of you in here didn't know having a healthy relationship with your partner could increase your resonance." I stated

"How do you know that?" Maka asked

"Well you see Soul eater being an anime show, it was created by the imagination." I said calmly "So therefore when an idea is created for Soul Eater it happens. Try it! I dare you!" I stared at them evily then passed out

"Uh sorry she takes naps at about this time." my brother stated "Scarlet also get's exhausted easily." my brother scooped me up and looked at everyone "Would yall mind helping me find our apartment?"

The speechless crowd nodded "If You want yall could come in for some coffee and I could fill you in on everything."

"Sure!" Maka cheered "We have nothing to do."

"Sounds fun!" Tsubaki replied shaking Blackstar

"I-if y-you d-don't mind." Crona asked

"Not at all!" Soul laughed as the crowd left the room

~at the apartment~

When I woke up in my new room I heard rustling in the kitchen. My arm turned into a blade "I guess I'm a weapon." I chuckled slowly walking out of the room

"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty!" My brother cheered "No need for the blade so put it up."

"Oh okay." The blade disappeared and my arm returned to it's normal form "What I miss?"

"Nothing." Maka replied

~Knock Knock~

"I'll get it!" I cheered

I opened the door to find a small girl with long black hair and gray eyes.

"Hey there!" the girl said

"Aki?" I asked

"Flesh and blood!" my friend said "May I come in?"

"Of course!" I said leading Aki into the apartment, her eyes suddenly got wide when she saw Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, and Crona.

"It's like a dream come true!" she giggled "Soul?" she turned to my brother

"Aki!" he cheered "How the hell?"

"I don't know! How did you guys get here?"

"No clue!" I cheered "But I love it!"

"He he!" she giggled she looked over at Blackstar and gave him a death glare "This may be awesome but I still don't like that guy!"

"Aki, I already took care of it. No worries." I cheered

"Good that boy needs to be in his rightful place!" she growled

"Down girl!" I giggled at my friend "Hey Soul do we have any chocolate?"

"Heh, surprisingly we do." My brother laughed

"YAY!" Aki and I cried

**Scarlet- Done and Done! Gosh I'm so sleepy!**

**Elayna- Yay I'm in the story!**

**Scarlet- Yup! I hope that you like the character, there will be more of her in the next chapter!**

**Elayna- Awesome!**

**Scarlet- Uh just a bit of a spoiler Crona is only 14 so ya ;) If you haven't noticed I have a crush on that pink haired kid**

**s0uleaterevans- Oh gawd!**

**Scarlet- Oh you know you love me!**


	5. Chapter 5 Karaoke

**Scarlet- working on two stories at once is tiring!**

**Maka- I bet!**

**Scarlet- normal disclaimer and such so read and review!**

Chapter 5

"Hey Soul! Do ya'll have karaoke?" Soul asked Soul. Wow this is gonna get confusing with the names!

"Maybe." my brother answered "Check the wii."

"What the FUCK? We have a wii?" I yelled

"Yep! I saw it this morning!"

"I must be stupid or something!" I giggled noticing Aki was also giggling, too.

"Found it!" Soul called "What song?"

"Maka should sing Fallin' for you by Colbie Calliat!" Aki and I yelled in unison followed by a wink

"Oh," Maka blushed "Okay."

After Maka finished Soul turned a bright pink.

"Soul!" I wailed "You need to sing My girl's ex-boyfriend by Relient K!"

"Whatever." he grabbed the microphone from Maka as Aki and I giggled

"When he was seeing her  
>You could see he had his doubts<br>And now he's missing her  
>Because he knows he's missing out<br>Now it's haunting him  
>The memories like a ghost<br>He's so terrified  
>Cause no one else even comes close<p>

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
>He had the world but he thought that he wanted more<br>I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend<p>

So then, along comes me,  
>This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)<br>Who would believe my life  
>Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)<br>Two years ago  
>He left all that debris (left all that debris)<br>Who would of known  
>He would leave everything I need<p>

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
>He had the world but he thought that he wanted more<br>I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend<p>

If it wasn't for him  
>I would still be searching<br>If it wasn't for him  
>I wouldn't know my best friend<br>If it wasn't for him  
>He would be able to see<br>If it wasn't for him  
>He would be as happy as me<p>

When she and I settle down you can bet  
>That he is going to have to settle for less<br>He's someone that I would hate to be  
>I got the girl and he's left with just the memory.<p>

He's a guy that you should feel sorry for  
>He had the world but he thought that he wanted more<br>I owe it all to the mistake he made back then  
>I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend<p>

If it wasn't for him  
>I would still be searching<br>If it wasn't for him  
>I wouldn't know my best friend<br>If it wasn't for him  
>He would be able to see<br>If it wasn't for him  
>He would be as happy as me." He finished the song<p>

"SOUL-KUN!" A small girl busted through our window. She had Black hair that faded to brown at the bottom (SWEET!) and a crimson red eye like Soul's and another eye which was a sharp blue. "I was looking all over for you!"

**Scarlet- Introducing not-my-big-brother-Soul's little sister Crystal Evans whom I shall call crissy for short:P deal with it!**

**Maka- Isn't this a SoMA?**

**Scarlet- Shut up!**

**Maka- sheesh touchy much?**

**Scarlet- grrr! Anyways for my lil lovleys whom actually read this fanfic thank you so very much! Now u get a special cookie. * Passes out soul shaped cookies* Yay for cookies! Now review! Or**

**Maka- I'll take your Soul! * Takes big bite of cookie* Yummeh!**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1 Honey and the Bee

**Scarlet- Well hello my little lovelies! **

**Soul- uhh okay?**

**Scarlet- Anywaaaays I'd like to officially introduce a new character so Read and review and such! Normal disclaimers apply! This chapter shall be in 2 parts bahaha!**

Chapter 6

"Soul? You have a sister? Whaaaaat?" I yelled

"I guess we are even more alike then we thought huh Soul." My brother laughed

"Yup. Crissie, why did you break there window?" Soul said turning to his sister

"Oh, heh, Sorry 'bout that." The girl giggled "Anyways I'm Crystal Katrina Eater Evans but you can call me Crissie! I'm the DWMA's tracker wolf."

"COOL!" I giggled

"Crissie!" another girl entered through our window "I thought you said you would go through the door this time."

The other girl had long, wavy, blonde hair and deep blue green eyes. She was wearing a turtle neck and jeans. "Hi, I'm Raine Lillie. Crissie's friend. Uh, sorry about her." The girl said motioning to the window

"No problem!" I giggled "I'm Scarlet Ai Akemi, It's nice to meet you!" I out stretched my hand

"I'm Scarlet's brother, Soul Kazuhiro Akemi, It's a pleasure." (**A/N I had to look up the names for me and Soul I hadn't a clue what they should be until now ;D oh and Ai means love BTW)**

"Well Crissie and I best be off." Raine sighed

"Then why the hell did you come?" Soul yelled

"Oh, well Crissie and I are going on a mission, didn't she tell you? There's a kishin loose in Death City!"

"Oh I forgot to tell him, oops, hey look rubber ball!" Crissie went to the little ball in the corner and started chewing on it, wait, how the hell did that get there?

"Ugh! We have no time for that! Let's go, Crissie! Nice to meet you! Bye guys!" Raine said dragging Crissie out the window

"Quick question!" I muttered

"Yeah?" Soul turned to me

"Why the hell did the anime not say you had a sister? I mean it talked about Wes and your background but it said nothing about a sister!"

"Wait? WHAT?" The weapon yelled

"Yeah, I know everything about you but now my whole world is completley flipped! And big brother to avoid confusion I shall call you Kimiko. Is that okay?" I asked

"Uh, I guess." My brother replied

"So who's next on karaoke?" I giggled

"I swear that girl is bipolar!" Blackstar whispered to Tsubaki

"Scarlettttttttt" I whispered "KICK!"

"OW! That hurt Scarlet!"

"Don't call me bipolar!"

"Scarlet-chan!" Aki tugged on my sleeve "You should sing Honey and the Bee with Chrona-chan."

"Great idea Aki!" I yelled "Chrona grab a mic!"

"I don't know how to deal with this," the pink haired boy said taking a microphone off the ground "But I think I like it."

**Scarlet- Well there's part one! And BTW Honey and the Bee is a song by Owl City it's a really fluffy song so I thought it would be perfect * evil grin ***

**Chrona- Scarlet-chan what's gonna happen?**

**Scarlet- read on and you shall see my love.**

**Chrona- What was that about?**

**Scarlet- I don't know what you mean hun.**

**Chrona- AHHH! * hides in corner ***

**Scarlet- Review please! * Passes out Soul shaped cookies* And enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2 Honey and the Bee

**Scarlet- Num Num Hai! I'm excited about this part!**

**Chrona- i'm scared of this chapter and I don't even know what's going to happen!**

**Scarlet- Awww don't get scared Chrona bee happy;) get it cuz the songs honey and the bee? Oh forget it :/ Anyways I don't own the song or Soul Eater so R&R!**

Chapter 6 part 2

"Hey Chrona don't worry it's an easy song!" I said winking at him "Oh and I forgot. You sing most of the song!"

"Uh okay Scarlet-chan." Chrona stuttered

(**bold**- Chrona

_italic_- Scarlet)

"**Don't remind me  
>That some days I'm a windshield<br>And other days I'm just a lucky bug  
>As cold iron rails leave<br>Old mossy trails through the countryside,**

**The crow and the bean field  
>Are my best friends but<br>Boy, I need a hug"**

"_Boy I need a hug."_**  
>"Cuz my heart stops without you<br>There's something about you  
>That makes me feel alive;<br>If the green left the grass on the other side"**

"_I would make like a tree and leave."_  
>"<strong>But if I reached for your hand<br>Would your eyes get wide?"**

"_Who knew the other side could be so green?"  
>"Don't remind me,<br>I'm a chickadee in love with the sky  
>But that's clearly not a lot to crow about<br>Cuz when the stars silhouette me  
>I'm scared they'll forget me<br>And flicker out_

_I chase honey but I haven't seen the hive  
>Yeah I didn't look, I didn't even try<br>But still my heart stops without you  
>There's something about you<br>That makes me feel alive."_

"**If the green left the grass on the other side."**  
><em>"I would make like a tree and leave."<em>  
>"<strong>But if I reached for your hand<br>Would your eyes get wide?"**  
>"Who knew the other side could be so green?"<p>

**"We are honey and the bee  
>Backyard of butterflies surrounded me"<strong>  
>"<em>I fell in love with you<br>Like bees to honey."_  
><strong>"So let's up<br>And leave the weeping to the willow tree  
>And pour our tears in the sea<strong>  
><strong><br>I swear there's a lot of vegetables out there  
>That crop up for air<br>Yeah I never thought  
>We were two peas in a pod<br>Until you suddenly bloomed  
>Then I knew<br>That I'd always love you"**  
><em>"And I'd always love you too."<em>

**"If the green left the grass on the other side."**_  
>"I would make like a tree and leave."<em>  
><strong>"But if I reached for your hand<br>Would your eyes get wide?"**  
><em>"Who knew the other side could be so green?"<em>  
><strong>"If the green left the grass on the other side"<strong>  
><em>"I would make like a tree and leave"<em>  
><strong>"But if I reached for your hand<br>Would your eyes get wide?"**  
><em>"Who knew the other side could be so green?"<em>

**"And if I reached for your hand  
>For the rest of my life"<strong>  
><em>"Who knew the other side could be so green?"<em>

When the song ended I saw Chrona looking at me blushing.

"You okay, Chrona?"

And like that I was being kissed, by the strange pink haired boy, whom my heart belonged to.

**Scarlet- And this is the part where you go awwww :3**

**Chrona- mah, mah, mah, mah...**

**Scarlet- * Pats chrona* there there. Have a cupcake. **

**Chrona- mah, mah, mah, mah...**

**Scarlet- Review please and take a special cupcake when your done ;) pwease 8)**


	8. Chapter 7 Pretty Girl Rock

**Scarlet- Welcome back! I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters but I do own Kazuhiro, Crissie, Raine, Aki, and me, Scarlet! Read and Review and all that jazz!**

Chapter 7

"Crona!" Yelled Kazuhiro "Imma kill you!"

"Big brother!" I cried "It's just hormones! Don't think I don't know about those pictures of Tsubaki under your bed!"

"Eh..." was all the speechless Kazuhiro could say

"P-pictures?" Tsubaki mumbled

"I-I'm sorry Scarlet-chan." Crona muttered putting his head down

"It's okay Crona." I laced my fingers in his "I don't mind!"

"I do!" Kazuhiro whispered

I pulled crona to the coach Aki was sitting on, keeping my fingers laced in his.

"Uh? Can I go next?" Tsubaki asked getting off the love seat, Blackstar and her were sitting on

"Sure Tsubaki!" I cheered

"Can you girl's help me out?"

"Sure!" Aki, Maka, and I cheered in unison

"Awesome!"

Aki, Maka, Scarlet= **Bold**

Tsubaki= normal

All= _italic_

"**Uh uh uh ah uh uh  
>I can do the pretty girl rock, rock<br>Rock to the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Now what's your name?"<strong>

"My name is Keri, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<p>Pretty as a picture<br>Sweeter than a swisher  
>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you<br>I don't gotta talk about it baby you can see it  
>But if you want I'll be happy to repeat it<p>

My name is Keri, I'm so very  
>Fly oh my, it's a little bit scary<br>Boys wanna marry, looking at my derrière  
>And you can stare but if you touch it Imma bury<p>

Pretty as a picture  
>Sweeter than a swisher<br>Mad 'cause I'm cuter than the girl that's with you  
>I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty<br>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me!"

"_All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>__ Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault, so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!"<em>

"**Aye, now do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock."**

**Now where you at?"**

"If your looking for me you can catch me."

"**that's why."**  
>"Cameras flashing, daddy turned his head just as soon as I passed him<br>Girls think I'm conceited 'cause I know I'm attractive  
>Don't worry about what I think, why don't you ask him?<p>

"Get yourself together, don't hate!"

"**never do it."**  
>"Jealousy is the ugliest trait."<p>

"**don't, never do it."**  
>"I can talk about it 'cause I know that I'm pretty<br>And if you know it too then ladies sing it with me!"

_"All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!"<em>

_"Doing the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Do the pretty girl rock, rock  
>Do the pretty girl rock, rock!<em>

_"All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>Get along with your pretty girl rock, rock, rock<br>Still show me your pretty girl rock, rock, rock  
>All my ladies do the pretty girl rock, rock, rock."<em>

_ "Sing it with me now  
>All eyes on me when I walk in,<br>No question that this girl's a 10  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>My walk, my talk, the way I drip<br>It's not my fault so please don't trip  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!"_

_ "All eyes on me when I walk in,  
>No question that this girl's a 10<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful<br>My walk, my talk, the way I drip  
>It's not my fault so please don't trip<br>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful  
>Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful!"<em>

"Wow!" Maka exclaimed "It's already 8!"

"We should probably get going." Soul stated getting up from a chair and stretching "Let's go Maka. We still haven't gotten dinner!"

"We'll be heading out to!" Tsubaki and Blackstar said in unison

"Thanks!" Maka called walking out the door

"Nice to meet you!" Tsubaki cheered

"Bye." Soul muttered

"Your God is leaving now! You shall miss me!" Blackstar yelled

"Bye guys see ya tomorrow!" I yelled shutting the door and turning to my brother "We'll that was fun!"

In the corner of my eye I saw Crona and Aki having a conversation.

"What's up?" I said squezing in next to Crona

"Oh, nothing just a talking about how Soul and Maka need to go out." Aki sighed

"Agreed." I sighed

"Scarlet?" Aki poked my cheek "Can I spend the night here? I woke up on the street this morning so I don't think I have an apartment."

"Of coarse Aki!" I answered "Crona you wanna stay here to? I mean the cellar of the DWMA doesn't sound like a very comforting place to sleep."

"Uh, sure? Thanks scarlet!" Crona said forming a smile

"No problem!" I said once again lacing my fingers in his

**Scarlet- giggle giggle SLEEP OVER!**

**Aki- YAY**

**Crona- uhhh?**

**S0uleaterevans- Sis if he lays a finger on you...**

**Scarlet- I know I know! Now take a special cookie! Except you Blackstar!**

**Blackstar- awwwww! NO FAIR! I AM YOUR GOD I DESERVE A COOKIE!**

**Scarlet- Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Scarlet- I'm so sorry I really aught to update sooner:( BUT I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! I'm so sorry to my lovely lil' readers out there! So without further ado Stuck In death City. Normal disclaimers apply**

Chapter 8

"Okie Dokie!" I clapped my hands together "Let's get down to sleeping arrangements!"

"I'll find some blankets in the closet to sleep on the floor!" Aki cheered

"U-uh I'll take the couch..." Chrona stuttered

"And I'll sleep on the love seat!" I giggled

"Sounds like a plan!" Aki laughed heading towards the closet to grab enough blankets for the 3 of us

"Oh death!" My brother walked into the room "Sleep over?"

"Mhm!" I giggled once again "You're welcome to join us if you'd like!"

"Nope! Seeing that you only have one more love seat left and being the tall guy I am I'd rather take a full sized bed." He replied

"Your loss!" At about 1 in the morning we all passed out.

I woke up to Kazuhiro poking my cheek! Oh what a pleasant sight!

"Waaaaaake Uuuuuup!" he said poking me again

"I'm up I'm up!"

"Maaaaaake meeee foooood!" he poked me twice this time

"Honestly Soul you can be just like Soul sometimes!" I laughed getting up and heading to the kitchen

"And honestly your like Maka... ALL THE TIME!"

"Don't make me kick you!" I giggled getting out eggs from the fridge

"I was only being honest!" Kazuhiro shrugged and headed towards his room

I yawned "Chrona! Aki! Get up we have to go to school!"

"I'm up!" Aki yelled happily

"Me too." Chrona moaned

"Then get ready sleepy heads! I wanna cram this head with scythe knowledge!"

"Let's do this!" Aki giggled

**Scarlet- I'm a procrastinator it's official! **

**Blackstar- A big shot like me always get things done!**

**Scarlet- I s that so? -evil grin- u guys go review as I test Blackstar... ha... ha...HA!**


	10. Chapter 9 the new girl

**Scarlet- Howdy friends! Long time no see. Sooooo you wanna know the reason i was gone? I don't have one... :D anyways enough with the chit chat, i figured you would like to get on with the story, right? Normal disclaimers apply. **

chapter 10

We all hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the doors of our appartment, by the time we got to school the bell was about to ring. Our little group was just about to walk in when we were to stopped by a girl at the door.

She had short blonde hair and olive green eyes. She was wearing ripped jeans, and an opened white hoodie with hot pink tank top under. She seemed like someone you would NOT wanna mess with. Well, until she started talking...

"Oi," she said with an extremely country accent. she takes out a little piece of paper from her jacket pocket and reads it."where can I find Maka Albarn?" (pronounced it Make a albaran)

"Inside" I replied "we could take you to her..."

Kazuhiro whispers over to me "We don't know this girl. We should take her to Lord Death first."

"We're gonna take you to lord death!" I smile

"Is that some fancy way of saying you're gonna kill me?" the girl scans us suspiciously

"Ummm...he's our principal..." Aki replies

Crona grabs my hand and says lightly "I don't know how to deal with this..."

She comes over to him and wraps her arm around his shoulder "It's all fine, hun. I ain't gonna hurt ya"

We begin to walk to the death room. All 4 of us cautiously watching the strange girl looking for Maka.

"Sorry for comin' on a bit strong... My name's Ash, by the way..." She says, probably feeling a little awkward with us staring at her.

When we got to the death room, the first thing Ash sees is Lord death.

"Is it halloween?" I hear her whisper over to Crona.

Aki and I can't help laughing at her impression. "who's this young one?" Lord Death says

"Young one? Who you callin' young one?" Ash snaps "i'm 17 thank you very much!"

"well hello there beautiful." A certain perverted death scythe snakes his arm across ash's shoulder

I think it surprised everyone when she punched him so hard he flew across the room, but it really surprised us when she shouted "I'm your daughter asshole!" after that she smiled and continued her conversation with Lord Death.

So apparently Spirit had a fling with another woman before he met Maka's mother, Kami. Ash came here to meet her half-sister and enroll in the DWMA. She was also a Weapon. "I would like to become Maka's partner if it's not a burden."

"Hmm..." Lord Death pauses for a second "how bout we call Maka in here and see how she feels about it first. As for the rest of you...GET YO ASS IN CLASS!"

Crona, Kazuhiro, Aki, and I all hurry out of the death room leaving Ash behind. We met Raine and Crystal in the hallway.

"Did you know Maka has a half sister?" Aki and I tell them in unison

"No!" Raine shakes her head, her blonde hair tossing side to side

"since when?" Crissie exclaims

_ding dong dead dong_

"we'll be late for second period!" i yell as we all head for our classes

**Scarlet- geez I'm tired**

**Ash- No kidding! You know how hard it is to come up with all my dialouge for you?**

**Scarlet- oh hush it you! Anyways! Ash is my actual real life sister :D woopie! She's gonna have her own POV cause she's gonna start managing this account with me! BE EXCITED! **

**Maka- I has a sister O.o**

**Ash- oh yesh stuff is bout to get awesome!**

**Scarlet- Review and all that jazz *throws cupcakes into the air***


	11. Chapter 10

**Scarlet- Hello my lovely readers!**

**Ash- I'm pretty sure none of them love you **

**Scarlet- that hurts! **

**Ash- you'll be okay**

**Scarlet- Anyways this is chapter 11! wooh! how long will this darn story go on? some of you may be thinking, well i have just the answer! I HAVE NO CLUE! whoopie! **

**Ash- Normal disclaimers apply**

**Scarlet- I wasn't done talking!**

**Ash- CHAPTER 11!**

Chapter 11

**Ash's POV**

so as it turns out all the aparatments i could afford are taken and i dont know anyone here so im kinda stuck in the dwma cellar living next to crona (which i dont mind, hes an interesting guy). i unpack my things and try to make the room as homey as possible. as im hanging up posters i hear my door creak. i swirl around into a fighting stance id learned in my karate class back home. Cronas face is fearful as he hides half hes body behind the door.

i hear him murmur "she wants to beat me up.. i dont know how to deal with this."

i quickly return into a normal standing posistion

" sorry crona i thought you were some body else what do ya need ?''

"she has a funny accent.. how am i supposed to deal with that ?"

im about to reply when Ragnorak suddenly springs out of crona's back. something that had scared me outta socks earlier but had been carefully explained to me before id had the chance to drive an arrow through him. (my weapon form is a bow and arrow by the way) in his squeaky voice he says with the utmost annoyingness

"if your maka's sister why do you have boobs? "

cronas eyes flash from my chest to the floor then from wall to wall he laughs nervously. i anwser him camly even though im suddely wishing i HAD drove an arrow through his tiny

"because im awesome and plus im older than her she aint done developing" i pause then continue "and why dont you have boobs i thought you were a girl"

he starts shouting profanity and insults at me but i tune him out and continue my earlier conversation with Crona.

"my accent isnt funny, i was raised out in the country where everyone talks like this, now what do ya want ?"

"sc-scarlet is having a p-party she told me to in-in-invite you buti told her i dont know how to deal w-with invitations. she wouldnt listen.."

he trails off and starts shifting hhis vision back and forth again.

"they threw a party for me ? im flattered.. but i dont wanna impose. i dont even know where they live.."

Ragnorak yells "you're not even listening to me!"

i laugh silently but keep ignoring him i ask crona to give me directions but all he says is

"my blood is black these doors only open outward you have blonde hair.."

he walks out of the room and i here ragnorak still yelling insults as ccrona retreats back into his room.

**Scarlet's POV**

everyone but crona is at my apartment, all patiently waiting for him and Ash to arrive.

"They're late." I say looking at the clock

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute!" Tsubaki reassures me

I grab my hoodie and open the door. "I'll be right back."

Crissie walks up next to me "It's not safe to be alone in the city. Especially with that kishin still running loose."

Crissie and I finally end up at the cellar to find Ash banging on Crona's door "Come on Crooooona! At least give me directions!" she yells

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH DIRECTIONS!" he whimpers

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH YOU!"

"DON'T YELL AT HIM! THAT'S MY JOB!" Ragnarok joins in

Crissie and I walk over to Ash. I put my hand on her shoulder "Crona," I say "Let's go to the party. okay?"

"O-okay" he says opening his door

When we finally get back home its 7. "Found 'em!" I call

Everyone (but Maka) crowds around Ash when she walks in and showers her with questions like "Who's your mom?" "What's your last name?" "Are you really maka's sister?" and "Are your boobs fake?" Ash tries to answer as many as she can, but misses a few. I go sit down next to Maka.

"You okay?" I ask her

"Well, I have a sister I never knew about and I'm sure my papa will spend more time with her than me, not like i mind or anything..."

Ash walks over to Maka and shoots out her hand "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Ash Shadows, your half sister." Maka shakes her hand "I'm Maka Albarn. It's a pleasure."

Ash beams as if she has won an award then walks over to kazuhiro and pokes his face. I smile as Crona comes to sit by me. "LET"S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" I shout

**Scarlet- yay! Chapter 11! I'm reallllllllllyyyyyyyy sleeeepppppyyyy!**

**Ash- Real Professional**

**Scarlet- Thank you :D I'm doing ****ONE**** more character adding thingy so if chu wants to be in the story review with your name, gender, character description, and if you're a miester or a weapon. kthnxbai :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Scarlet- Hey! I see you in the back! Stop makin' out and read my story :D**

**Ash- what the heck? You're so awkward!**

**Scarlet- Review please! Chappy 12!**

Chapter 12

ash's pov

its my first day actually going to class at the dwma im half an hour late and my stomache feels like its full of marbles and butterflies. i guess you could say i was alittle nervous about how i was gonna be treated by everyone here. besides ive already been here two days and i still dont have a meister and im too afraid to ask maka. id probably just get between her and soul. who is appparently still not her boyfriend..

not paying attention i suddenly run into some one and a bunch of books fly out of our arms and onto the hallway floor. which of course tripped quite a few people.. i look down and see scarlet i apologize repeatedly and start to gather our books while kneeling on the floor. she bends down to help trying to assure me she wasnt mad as i mentally kicked myself..

finally i get to the door of the class im supposed to be in. i take a deep breathe cross my fingers and open the door. it creaks as it shuts behind me and everyone turns to me curiously. a man with shiny glasses and a bolt through his head swivels in his chair then tips it over and falls. i blush with embarrassment and stand there awkwardly. finally the man, who probably used to be really hot before hed gotten so many stitches, rolled his chair over to me.

"ahh you must be the new girl" he said. i nodded shyly as my reply. SUddenly a loud blast of 'Good Girls Go Bad' comes from my pocket.

"ermm...excuse me.." I say to the screw head running out of the classroom "Hello?"

"Ash? Ash is that you?" a voice so fimiliar its annoying comes through my phone

"Shawn. I already told you it was over ok ? i moved and im not looking back."

i put him on speaker so i dont have to have his voice so close to my ear

he replies angrily "we shouldve talked about it, i know you still have feelings for me so why dont you tell me where you are and ill come get you"

"i dont want to see you and i dont have feelings for you." i pause then continue "ive met some one else"

the phone practitically jumps as his voices screams through the speaker " what ? who ? thats not even possible you've only been gone 3 days"

"um hes a teacher.."

"oh really whats his name?" he says doubtfully

" ." i say much to my own horror. why the hell did i just say that ?

"yeah well good luck with that dont come crawling back when he screws you over" and then the phone clicked as he hung up.

breathing a sigh of relief that it was over i turn around and see the door wide open and everyone including staring at me. "ummm"

dr stein rubs his chin and grins which of course made my face so red i probably looked like a tomato or some other red fruit. slowly drawing out his words as if calcuating my reaction as he says them "i'm your boyfriend ?" i stutter through an awkward apology try to explain that shawn my now ex boyfriend wouldnt have left me alone had i not said i was with some one new. he just nodded and told me to take a seat.

As I walk up the "steps of shame" i notice an odd boy with 3 wite stripes in his black hair staring at me "smooth" he mouths out then motions me to sit next to him. I sit down next to him not knowing what to expect when suddenly he pokes my face and says "You should get that freckle removed it's the only asymmetrical quality you have!"

I raise my eyebrows when suddenly i hear "freckle! freckle! freckle!" coming from behind him. I craine my neck and look behind him to find a girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes fist pumping the air chanting "freckle!" Another girl with long blonde hair sitting next to her face palming. I couldn't help but notice the girls wearing cowboy hats.

I could tell they were city girls to the core even though their look screamed country. I think this saddened me more than the asymmetrical comment.

"Well Kid." I turn back to look at him "You're obviously not symmetrical either. But, you're still pretty cute. So I think one freckle isn't gonna kill me."

After I said that a wolf comes in looks straight at me, barks, then leaves. With that, the bell rang and I gratefully ran out of the classroom.

**Scarlet- not to bad Ash. Not to bad. **

**Ash- Why thank you! I did my worst!**

**Scarlet- Welcome. Very Welcome. Anyways! I'm working on chapter 9 in Life's paths! YAY! Anyways check out my other stories :) And Review. **

***Throws confetti in the air and giggles madly***


	13. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Okay... I've gotten a wee bit off track on this SoMa...I'm sorry. I'm taking out Ash's pov and putting her as a side character BUT she will still be helping me write the stories :D that's all**

**~Scarlet**


	14. Chapter 12

**Scarlet- hey hey hey. So I've been taking care of two new born kittens and...it's a real pain! no fun at all!**

**Black*Star- Hyahaha I big shot like me would never have to take care of those kittens! Now bow down to your god!**

**Scarlet- Anyways this chapter may be a little short...I'm a bit tired. And don't forget to review when you've read the chapter!**

chapter...13?

**Scarlet's POV-**

As I turns out Maka and Ash started to get along pretty well but what really started it all was when Maka woke up the other day...

**Maka's POV-**

I woke up sweating this morning. I groan and try sleep but fail epicly. angrily i get up and thats when i noticed something very odd.

My A cup went to a B cup. I figured I had to do something...Or they might fall out of my now tight tank top. I sneak into Souls room and grab one of his night shirt. I pull it over my head, grab my shoes and run out the door to find Ash.

I ran to the shibuson cellar and banged on the door.

" its 4 am i dont know how to deal with being woken up so early"

"Sorry Crona wrong door!"

I started knocking on the door next to his. The door swings open and there stands a sleepy Ash.

"Maka? What are you doin here its soooo early" she yawns

her southern accent calmed me enough for me to reply with out hypervenalating

"look" i motion to my chest

with her eyes half closed she replied in a sleepy voice "Thats a nice shoulder you got there. can i go back to bed ?"

Frustrated i yell "No! That's not it!" I look around and whisper to her "I got...boobs..."

She looks down "Oh, Okay. Well come in we can go shopping right after I get dressed."

When she's ready we hurriedly get to the closest store that sold bras, Victoria's Secret. To our surprise Scarlet and Aki were also there.

"Hey guys." Scarlet waves "Whatcha here for?"

"Erm..." I look down

Scarlet and Aki catch my drift "Oh."

"Why are you two here?" I ask

"We just woke up in Death City the other day... With only the clothes we woke up in. So we needed some...essentials" Aki replies

"Oh." I say

Ash and Delilah, a lovely lady who worked at the store, helped me find my new size. I'd gone from a 32a to a 36b, a fact which surprised me to no end. We left around 7 after buying me new shirts that would fit me as well.

Thank Lord Death it was Saturday. Ash walks me home and just as she was leaving I gave her a big hug. "Thank you." I say with a smile

"No problem, hun."

"I'm really happy to have you as my sister...I can actually have someone take me seriously...unlike Blair..." I give her one last hug before I let her leave.

When I go inside I find Soul with his head in the fridge.

"Oi, Maka." he stands up "where you be...Woah..."

My cheeks turn a bright red as I maka chop the crap at the little perv.

**Scarlet- I love a happy ending 3 But it's not the ending :O It's just the begining! or is it? I would love to thank my sister Ashley for helping me a lot with this...and the idea of giving Maka boobies ;D I would also like to thank...the rain, for drowning out the sound of my brothers yelling at skyrim, nicki minaj, one direction, and pandora for supplying me with music**

**Let's get serious now:**

**I REALLY want to thank my following reviewers for all the inspiration**

**Rising- Flames,**

**Elayna19,**

**s0uleaterevans,**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness,**

**and,**

**xXHikariRenXx**

**you all commented on almost every single chapter i have written in this story, that means everything to me! So thanks again!**


End file.
